This invention relates to so-called "rimless" spectacles wherein instead of the lenses having the edges thereof held in grooves in a surrounding plastic or metal surrounding frame, the lenses are only connected at selected points to a supporting means such as a brow bar for holding them in their proper optical position before the wearer's eyes. Of special interest is the use of such structure in a sunglass type spectacle. Certain advantages of this "rimless" construction include the lighter weight and resulting comfort thereof as well as their very stylish appearance.
In such rimless spectacles or sunglasses it is important that each element thereof be constructed to provide the style and lightweight desired. Thus the various elements such as the bar joining the lenses as well as the nosebridge for supporting the spectacles comfortably on the nose of the wearer should be such as to provide an attractive overall appearance as well as economy in construction and effectiveness of function.